Ohne Sanity
Ohne Sanity(クレイジーノーマッド Kurei Maddo in Japanesse Version),A Outkast to all,is the main protagonist in the FYGO Series Yu-Gi-Oh! The New Day.His First name is german for "Without" which his name fully translated is "Without Sanity",describing his past & the reason why he left home.His japanesse name means "The Crazy Nomad",another refrence to his past & the fact that he travels mainly because he has no true home. Character Design Ohne is a tall young man.Unlike any other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist,his hair is straight & black.His attire is a grayish jacket,with duel zones hidden in the sleves. with a black coat underneth,gray pants with black shoes,black sunglasses & a runic belt & a necklace with a cross on it.He doesn't use a regular duel runner,it's just a old bike,no duel attachments or ability to attach a duel disk to it.He turbo duels by using his jacket to place cards on the field.In ground duels, he uses a Bright Red Duel disk.He carries his deck in his jacket. Bio Ohne was born in Pure City,the capital city until the Catastrophe,& was raised by his uptight mother,Cilan.After being treated poorly by his mother,he actually went insane & was tooken away from her & sent away to a asylum.When the Catastrophe,a massive earthquake eruption hybrid,happend,he broke out & ran away.He soon forgot his real name,then went with the alias "Ohne Sanity".He learned to duel & eventually learn to drive after stealing a bike. He now is temporarly residing in Burst Town,a run-down place were he learned to duel & got his bike.He soon befriends a boy named Ersatz,a young Green-hair boy,who has a passion for speed & wind.He decides to stay with him for a while.The two then start dueling each other to become better duelists.Then,one night,Ersatz is kindnapped by a mysterious man.Ohne goes to rescue him,but then finds out a dark secret,a terrible secret that lead to the reason why he ran away,& then,finds the one thing he needs to restore the world,the ancient beast,Graceful Dragon Arkadei. Deck Ohne uses a Arkadia deck that focuses on using trap cards as resources for their effects.His Triumph card,Graceful Dragon Arkadei,is his number one weapon against his opponents.His genius style is reconized by many famous duelist,those including Yusei Fudo,Jack Atlas,The Dark Thunder,& Mantro Hurricane.He sacrifices his own support to keep his monsters at use.He rarely uses spell cards,infact,he perfers Trap cards.The monsters also reflect on his past & present. | valign="top" style="border-top:none;" | Monster Cards Effect & Wild Monsters * Arkadia Survivor * Arkadia Savage * Arkadia Synchron * Arkadia Back-Up Scout * Arkadia Gem Cutter * Arkadia Princess Cinste Extra Deck * Arkadia Warrior * Arkadia Revolver * Arkadia Destroyer * Arkadia Peacekeeper * Graceful Dragon Arkadei Spell Cards * The Dusk Sanctum, Arkadia City * The Noon Ruin, Arkadia City * The Dawn Fortress, Arkadia City * Molecular Fusion x 2 * Blood-Caked Talons Trap Cards * Superficial Destruction * Unseen Threat! * Arkadia Colosseum * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor x 3 * Negate Attack * Urgent Wish Category:Characters